


Follow your heart they said, but they never mentioned how difficult that is

by 46captain46



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec being a god damn idiot, Concealed feelings, Drama & Romance, M/M, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46captain46/pseuds/46captain46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really, really short Malec piece where I make my own version of Alec's proposal to Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow your heart they said, but they never mentioned how difficult that is

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I watched the show and I just had to write something about it. Especially Malec. I hope you enjoy my little piece!  
> A huge thank you to my lovely beta ForeverShippingJohnlock and my dear, beautiful friend Melanie for always being there for me and supporting me all the way!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own them……don’t remind me okay?!

And as he goes down on one knee, ring presented to the blond in front of him, he knows he doesn't want to do this. He knows that he won't be happy, he knows his heart is breaking and bleeding because of his actions. He knows that following your heart is not always the easiest thing to do. He knows he has to honor his family, with the cost of his happiness, of his heart. That’s the way it has always been. The way it will always be.  
And as she accepts and hugs him, his mind and heart, his very soul is screaming and pleading and all he can do is ignore. All he can do is mask it and put everyone else before himself.  
And as he gathers Lydia in his arms after he proposed to her, a single tear escapes and trickles down his face. It’s not a happy one and to his relief no one sees through it. He smiles, showing exactly the opposite of what he is feeling. No one knows. Because no one sees. No one dares to see.  
And as the tear dries, he looks up to see the warlock in the door. Their eyes meet and Magnus is the only one not blind. He sees the sadness and the pain. He sees the sacrifice and silent plead. He sees and a tear escapes from his eye too, as he hurriedly leaves, trying to wipe the scene off his memory.  
When Alec gets up and leaves the room after Lydia was called to go, he turns the way Magnus went, going after him. And he does the only thing he hadn't allowed himself to do. He follows his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, I hope you liked it, although short! Comments are always welcome (and I freaking love every single one of them).  
> Byeeee  
> 46captain46


End file.
